


Valentine

by beccaelizabeth



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-14
Updated: 2005-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaelizabeth/pseuds/beccaelizabeth





	Valentine

They'd never had a Valentine's together. He supposed in some ways that should make it easier. He'd met her in the spring of that first year in America. The first Valentine's day since he'd known her was also the first since they'd broken up, split apart when he realised he didn't truly know her at all. And then of course Xander's idiocy added insult to injury, when he had to watch Jenny paw at him under that spell.

But the day reminds him of her all the same. All that they never had. Every year, weeks surrounded by red roses.


End file.
